


Never Cross a Lodge

by ExMachina187



Series: Bound, Forever and Always [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Banter, Cussing, Dare, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, SweetVee kid, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMachina187/pseuds/ExMachina187
Summary: "I bet you can't even go 24 hours without cursing," Veronica taunted him."Let's make a bet, shall we? We both have to go without cursing as for as long as possible, to see who'll give in to the urge, and the last man standing wins. You think you're up for it?" he challenged.“Jughead Jones! It is on!"





	Never Cross a Lodge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluff fic straight from my heart to you! Check it out and if you like it please leave a Kudos for me!
> 
> Thank you @redundantoxymorons and @lgbt-representation-is-beautiful for betaing and editing this for me.

All she wanted was a normal lunch at Pop’s! Why didn’t Betty expect this disaster unfolding?

 

 

"Oh really, _Holden Caulfield? I bet you can't even go 24 hours without cursing,"_ Veronica teased, knowing that Jughead would get riled up.

 

"Uhh, yes I can!" Jughead retorted, his challenging gaze increasing by the second. 

 

Betty laughed at that and replied, "No, you can't.” Jughead turned to look at Betty.

 

 _"Et tu Brute?_ Whose side are you on, Betts? Hers or mine?" He asked in disbelief.

 

"With all due respect, babe, I have to agree with her on this one! You cannot not curse for a whole day! I've known you for 21 years, been your girlfriend for 5, and your wife for 4. I know what you're capable of Juggie, and this is not one of them." She shrugged and sipped her milkshake innocently.

 

"Try me, woman. Just fucking try me!" He glared first at Betty and then turned to Veronica who was triumphantly grinning as she fed Abel his juice from his sippy cup. 

 

Abel was Veronica and Sweet Pea's 3 year-old son, who had raven-coloured hair and was wearing little denim overalls over a black t-shirt with tiny sneakers as he sat snuggled in his mother's lap while watching his favourite cartoon on her phone. For the past 15 minutes they had been sitting in their usual booth at Pop's, discussing the fact that Veronica had been able to successfully stop cursing as soon as Abel was born alongside Jughead's inability to stop cursing in every sentence he spoke, because it could have a bad effect on little Abel since he was a growing boy who listened to everything everyone said and repeated everything that he wasn’t supposed to, leaving out all the polite stuff that he was.

 

"Did you just realise that you cursed right when you were claiming that you can hold off cursing in every sentence? You literally just proved yourself wrong Jones." Veronica gloated enthusiastically, giving Betty a triumphant high five and sending a challenging look to Jughead.

 

Jughead realised that she was right and felt his anger dissipate, giving way to a frown. "I wasn't paying attention! The bet wasn't on then either so it doesn't count as a win," he pointed out, looking at her with a rather unimpressed expression. 

 

Veronica, if possible, grinned even harder at his reply and merely replied, "Alright then. I'll give you another chance, but just this once." 

 

"Cool. Let's make a bet, shall we? We have to go without cursing as for as long as possible, to see who'll give in to the urge, and the last man standing wins. You think you're up for it?" he challenged.

 

"Oh definitely, I'm up for it. But are you sure you're ready to do this?"

 

"Mmhmm, I can handle it. Besides I only have to hold back till you give in so...." he wanders off. 

 

“Jughead Jones! It is _on!"_ Veronica called after him.

 

Betty sat there stunned watching her husband and her best friend make the dumbest bet they could've ever made and decided to enjoy the ride. Besides, it was all just for fun, right?

 

************

Not right. 

 

 

To anyone unaware and in blissful innocence of their bet, it would look like it was Veronica and Jughead’s job to be irritated by each other. It had been hardly 3 hours since they made their bet and so far, it had progressed to Jughead sitting on the living room couch with a shit-eating grin on his face and Veronica in the armchair, with an expression that could haunt. 

 

 

_If looks could kill, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third would be six feet under._

 

He had done the complete opposite of what Veronica had asked him not to do without fail, every single thing he could possibly do to irritate her, everything he could say to agitate her, and had been the utmost successful in doing just that. He'd placed the plates in the wrong cupboard, he rearranged all of Abel's clothes in his wardrobe in a way not even a season of Queer Eye could fix, and he'd _“accidentally”_ forgotten to take of his shoes before stepping on the very expensive carpet.

 

Veronica was doing her best to hold off her snarky comments and curses, but all that did was increase her anger even more. At first, she had decided that she would focus solely on not swearing herself, whereas Jughead had clearly decided to up his game and provoke her while keeping his own language clean. 

 

All the while, Sweet Pea, Betty, and Abel witnessed two so called “adults” competing for something that they didn't even care about, merely because they didn't want the other to win. It was utterly exhausting. 

 

************

6 hours after the bet was placed, Veronica had thought that two could play Jughead’s game but hadn't had much success in aggravating her opponent at all. 

 

It was at an infuriating stalemate until Jughead suddenly had the perfect idea of how to get her to give up. He invited himself and Betty, for added effect, to dinner that night with Veronica and Sweet Pea and replaced her expensive handkerchief with his own identical but cheap one quietly. During dinner, he kept up his stream of excessive and annoying comments to keep her irritated so that when he began his plan, it would finally break the dam.

 

He asked Betty if she wanted more salad and proceeded to drop his handkerchief on the floor. 

 

 

"Oh sorry, let me just pick this up real quick."

 

 

He bends at the waist to reach towards it, while twisting his arm a little to tip the wine glass perched on the edge of the table. The glass fell just as he had intended, and though he was quick to the rescue and managed to grab the glass before it shattered, he managed to spill red wine on her white tiled floor. He set the handkerchief over the wine to make it seem like he was trying to clean it up, but in reality he needed the stain in order to fool Veronica. 

 

He heard Veronica shriek the moment she realised that he had just used her imported white silk handkerchief to wipe the wine off the floor. She sprang to her feet and marched around the table to him. "Oh, you are dead, Jug. So _fucking_ dead." 

 

Jughead gave himself a mental pat on the back and raised his head to meet her gaze. She was fuming by the time she reached his side, though he met her glare with a smirk. 

 

 

"Oh, Veronica, come on! You can't--” Jughead began.

 

"Shut the fuck up Jones! You know red wine stains are irremovable and you just ruined my entire _Italian dinner_ set, you _asshole!"_

 

"Why Veronica! What was that I just heard you say? I believe you’ve lost our bet! Is that not so, my fellow witnesses?" He turned to look at both of their bemused faces. 

 

 

How is it, Betty wonders, that this man can be be this much of an idiot? He’s dead.

 

 

"And as for your handkerchief, madame,” he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the original, handing it to her. 

 

 

"There you go, all safe and sound and happy. Just like me." He grinned at her proudly and her expression changed from furious to annoyed as she shot him one last glare before retreating back to her seat. 

 

"Who's cursing now, eh Ronnie?" he teased, winking at her. As Jughead was basking in his glory however, Betty and Sweet Pea noticed that Veronica was no longer angry, in fact she looked positively devious, they exchanged glances and sat back to enjoy the spectacle that was going to happen in front of them. 

 

 

“Oh! Dessert is ready! I will be right back.” she said a bit too chipper for someone who just lost a bet. After an agonizingly long 5 minutes she finally appeared with three plates of Tres Leches cake that Jughead was obsessed with.

 

 

“Uh, Ronnie, where’s mine?” He said looking confused since he was the only one without the delicious cake in front of him. 

 

“Well Jughead, I was going to give you a slice and then give you the rest of the cake for when you would go back home, but… that was before you stained my _imported Spanish white marble floors with 1978 Bordeaux.”_

 

 

“You can’t be serious! Come on!” Jughead said in an exasperated tone, frantically trying to get her to give him a piece. He turned to his wife for support but was met with a knowing look and a sip from the cursed wine itself.

 

 

“You did this to yourself Jones. Never spill red wine on anything, the struggle is forever. You made your bed, _now lie in it.”_ Sweet Pea said from the other side of the table, he and Betty clinking their cups in solidarity.

 

 

“You know Jughead, I’ll give you a piece of my delicious family recipe on one condition.” Veronica said. Jughead immediately jumped at the chance to get in her good graces, almost begged, “Yes! Anything! What do you want?”

 

 

“You’ll get my Tres Leches cake when you get rid of the stain you made.”

 

 

“Seriously? Veronica you cannot be fucking serious, are you?!”  Jughead questioned incredulously

 

 

Veronica grinned wickedly and exchanged a knowing look with Betty. Of course she wasn’t actually banning the cake from his life, but why not let him stew for a couple months? After all this had been her plan all along. 

 

 

“Don’t you know me Forsythe? _Never cross a Lodge.”_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read please leave a Kudos and Comment what other Prompts and Tropes you'd like for me to write.


End file.
